Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to online content trading systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for pricing and exchanging content.
Related Art
Various online systems have been developed for exchanging digital content, such as music files, pictures, video files, documents etc. Such systems are implemented either as classic client-server type networks or as peer-to-peer networks, wherein one user (a peer) shares content stored locally on his or her computer system with another user (another peer) in the same network. Examples of content sharing networks include BitTorrent, Gnutella, Napster, iTunes, YouTube, Knol, and BitStore. BitTorrent and Gnutella depend on peer-to-peer technology, and provide a digital “barter” economy, wherein access to a user's content is provided to another user in exchange for access to the other user's content. Napster and iTunes depend on client-server technology, and allow for paid access to content through a central website, e.g., the Napster and iTunes websites. These sharing networks provide licensed content to users in exchange for money. YouTube, which depends on client-server technology, is a digital video sharing website, wherein video clips are uploaded by users to a central website and can be viewed by (broadcasted to) other users, free of charge. BitStore is a proposed enhancement to BitTorrent, wherein the idle storage space of users is used to store pieces of unpopular content.
Other content sharing networks utilize credits as a basis for exchanging content. For example, Knol is an information sharing system provided by Google, which allows for sharing of articles amongst users and which attaches “credits” to article authors. However, these credits cannot be exchanged for real currency. Also, credits are only given to users, and are not attributed to content in the form of tokens.
The concept of using virtual currency in a virtual “world” (i.e., an online environment that mimics real life) is known. One example is the Internet-based virtual world called Second Life, which allows individuals to create virtual presences (“avatars”) which interact with other users of the system and which carry out actions in the virtual world that mimic real-life actions. This system implements a virtual currency system, wherein virtual items and services can be bought and sold using virtual currency. The virtual currency can be exchanged for real currency, according to an exchange rate.